Memories
by changeofheart505
Summary: Side story to Rise of the Big Four. Kura and Sakura decide to host a little game show called Memories, the players? Hiccup's, Merida's, Rapunzel's and Jack's families. How much do they truly know about their kids? Read and find out on: Memories! Fem!Jack. HiJack and Meripunzel.
1. Chapter 1

Memories

**Kura: This is gonna be a game-show like quiz, featuring the cast of my story, Rise of the Big Four, new chapter should be up in two week, maybe next week. **

**Sakura: We'll be asking the families of our Seasonal Sprites all about their kids, showing them their pasts, etc. So enjoy the first episode!**

* * *

Episode 1: Introducing everyone

A lone lovers couch could be seen on the center of a stage. Two girl are sitting on it, eyes closed. A spotlight fall on them and they wake up. The shorter of the two perks up and skips to the front of the stage.

"HELLOOOOOOO PEOPLE!" She cried out as her partner walked over to her, "I am Sakura "Kura" Yami, and welcome to Memories!"

"I am Yami Sakura," the other said, "call me Sakura, anyways, in this game show, we will be asking the familes of Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Rapunzel Fitzherbert and Merida Dun Broch all about their kids past. We introduce our players today. Starting with Hiccup's friends and family."

Two men and a group of teens walk out.

"With us are Stoick the Vast, Tuffnut anf Rufftnut Thorston, Fishlegs, Snotlout Jogerson, Astrid Hofferson and Gobber! With their dragons, Thornado, Barf and Belch, Meatlug, and Stormfly!"

"How does she know our names?" Fishlegs wondered.

"Because... I AM YOUR RULER!" Kura yelled before she smacked by Sakura. "Okay, fine, I just do, and it's not just me..."

Sakura sighed, "please give a warm welcome to our next guest. All the way from the kingdom of Dun Broch, here are Fergus, Elinor, Hamish, Hubert and Harris Dun Broch! Along with the lords whose names I have forgotten, sorry boys."

A large man with red hair and blue eyes entered, followed by a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes and a trio of boys with eyes and hair like their father's. Several men followed them, every single one of the males wore a kilt.

"From the beautiful Kingdom of Corona, please bring in the Corona family and the thugs from the Snugly Duckling!" A man and woman walked in, the woman carried a young boy in her arms. They were dressed in regal clothing. Crowns adorned their heads. Several, rough looking men walked in as well.

"And finally," Kura said, "from colonial Burgess, bring out the Overland Frost and Burgess families. For those wondering, I got too lazy to say anymore names." Two families walked out. The first consisted of a man, who looked shocked, and two females. All had brown hair and eyes. The other consisted of a variety of men and women with different appearances.

Kura smiled as she snapped her fingers, the doors shut and she smiled at her 'guests,' "get comfy. Because it's time to play..."

Everyone leaned in, wondering what the game was.

"MEMORIES!"

**Kura: Yep, the game is called Memories, this should be a big help for Rise of the Big Four.**

**Sakura: PM us any questions, if they're left in reviews, they will be ignored. So... review I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

Memories

Chapter 2

Kura smiled as she waved some cards in the air. Sakura smirked as she drapped an arm around her light. Everyone stared at them.

"First off, each team will have a captain. The captains are, Astrid Hofferson, Elinor Dun Broch, Eugene Fitzherbert and Emma Overland Frost." Sakura explained, "the four of you are incharge of answering questions. You can confirm answers with the others. You can guess for the memories of Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel or Merida, if they arej't your kid. First round is called "Who said that?" Kura and I will read random quotes from each of your kids. You have to guess who said it. Simple right? Each question you get right, gets you 100 points. You have twenty seconds to answer. Ready?" The four groups nodded slowly. Kura picked up the first card.

"Who said, **"I'm a Guardian. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. And when the moon says something, believe in it."**" Kura looked up with smile. Everyone looked confused. Astrid knew Hiccup never said it. Elinor knew Merida never said it. Rapunzel never said it. Emma buzzed in, "JACK SAID IT!" She squeaked and covered her mouth. Kura smiled as she said,"POINTS! ROLL CLIP!"

A video screen appeared. Jack appeared in North's sleigh along with the other Guardians. She was smiling, looking happier than she ever had been in the past 300 years. As she past Sandy, Tooth, North and Bunny, an overvoice, her voice, said, **"I'm a Guardian. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. And when the moon says something, believe in it."**

"Next quote, **"When will my life begin?"**" Sakura looked up from the card.

Everyone began thinking. It could have been any of the four. They could have said it any point.

"RAPUNZEL SAID IT!" Eugene said, buzzing in, "I should know!"

Sakura smiled as she hit another video.

**"Look at the world - so close, and I'm halfway to it!**  
**Look at it all - so big - do I even dare?**  
**Look at me - there at last! - I just have to do it**

**Should I?**  
**No.**  
**Here I go...**

**Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!**  
**Just feel that summer breeze - the way it's calling me**  
**For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!**  
**I could go running**  
**And racing**  
**And dancing**  
**And chasing**  
**And leaping**  
**And bounding**  
**Hair flying**  
**Heart pounding**  
**And splashing**  
**And reeling**  
**And finally feeling**  
**Now's when my life begins!" **It showed the day Rapunzel first left her tower.

Kura picked up another card, "Ahem, next one is,**"I'm his brother."** Pretty vague, no?" It was, because Astrid buzzed in and yelled, "HICCUP SAID IT!"

Kura played a video, it showed the Riders of Berk at dragon island. Hiccup was facing the other teens as he said, "I'm his brother..." and was lead away by Daggur.

**"YOU'RE A WITCH!"**

"Merida said it!"

A video showing Merida inside a store with many, many bear sculptures appeared. Merida faced an old, very old, woman, **"YOU'RE A WITCH!"**

**"Oh yeah, I love being shoved into sac and tossed into a magic portal."**

No one made a move to buzz in.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one! Sorry guys, the answer was Jack!"

A clip showing Jack at the North pole appeared. She kicked up her staff and looked unamused as she sarcastically spat out, **"Oh yeah, I love being shoved into sac and tossed into a magic portal."**

**"It is not a competition!"**

"Hiccup!"

A clip of Snotlout and Fishlegs standing together appeared, Hiccup's voice could be heard off-screen as he said, **"It is not a competition!"**

Kura smiled as she put down the cards, "we shall continue in a while."

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Memories

Chapter 3

"Welcome back to Memories!" Kura said, "we just played Who Said That? Next up is, Remember Me. Sakura, explain."

Sakura nodded, "In this game, we're gonna show you clips from your kids lives. Your job is to remember as much as you can. Each thing you get right, will get you 150 points. ROLL CLIP!"

A video played.

**"Bunny! You're not still mad about that, are ya?" Jack asked, leaned against her staff. A giant rabbit pointed a boomerang at her. **

**"Yes. But this is about something different. Fellas." Before she could comprehend what he meant, a giant furry hand grabs her. **

**"HEY! PUT ME DOWN-" The creature, which was actually a yeti, shoved her into a sac. **

The video ended. Kura was chuckling, shaking her head. "Okay, I hope you remember things, first question, who was Jack talking to?"

"Bunny." Astrid buzzed in.

"Correct. What color was the sac Jack was shoved into?"

"Red," Emma said at the same time as Eugene.

"Points to both. Next clip, roll it!"

**A small green chameleon could be seen hiding behind a pot. He blended in with the painting on it. He was panting and the shutters burst open.**

**"AH-HA!" Rapunzel said, and looked shocked, though, she plastered on a smile and moved away as she said, "Oh well, I guess Pascal isn't here..."**

**Pascal sniggered but was pulled into the air by a strand of golden hair. Rapunzel appeared upside down, "GOTCHA!" Pascal gave a small terrified squeak. "That's 22 for me. How about 23 out of 45?"**

The video ended.

Sakura turned to their players, "I hope you paid attention. First question, what was the reptile's name and what kind of reptile is he?"

Eugene buzzed in, "Pascal, and he's a chameleon, though I swear he must be part frog!"

Kura laughed, "POINTS! Next question, what were they playing?"

Emma buzzed in, "Hide and seek?"

"They don't say exactly what, but that's what I think they were doing, so points!"

Sakura chuckled, "last question, how many rounds did Punzie win?"

Elinor buzzed in before Eugene could, "22."

_"Uh oh!_  
_I don't know about you_  
_But I'm feeling 22_  
_Everything will be alright_  
_If you keep me next to you_  
_You don't know about me_  
_But I'll bet you want to_  
_Everything will be alright_  
_If we just keep dancing like we're_  
_22, ooh-ooh_  
_22, ooh-ooh!"_ Kura sang. Everyone but Sakura stared at her.

"Taylor Swift song, it's called 22," Sakura explained, "points." The next clip rolled. "MAUDIE! I NEED YOU! KNOW!"

**Merida's face could be seen through a small window on a door. She gasped when three bear cubs appeared, "Oh no... Maudie!" **

**A woman turned around and pressed herself against the wall behind her when she saw the cubs. Merida's eyes widened before she smirked, "Get the key."**

**The cubs nodded and turned to the woman. Maudie looked at them before shoving the key into her chest. The cubs roared and Maudie ran off screaming.**

The clip ended and Kura was coughing from laughing so hard, "Best. Clip. So. Far. I. Can't. BREATHE!" She said between pants.

Sakura shook her head and pulled out a card, "Who was Merida talking to?"

Elinor buzzed in, "Maudie."

"Points. What object were the cubs to retrieve?"

Astrid buzzed in, "A key."

"Points. And finally, who are the cubs?"

Elinor buzzed in again, "My sons, Hubert, Harris and Hamish."

"Points. Roll clip!"

**Hiccup sighed as he followed Toothless to the Cove. He looked around before touching a tree. It started to dry and the leaves began to change color. He smiled when Toothless flapped his wings and made them fall.**

**"King of Autumn huh?" Hiccup muttered, his eyes on the Tree of Seasons, "Not bad. Not bad at all."**

This was the shortest of the clips, ending quickly as it had begun. Sakura turned to the players, "What is Hiccup's title?"

Emma buzzed in, "King of Autumn."

"Points," Kura said, "What happened when he touched the key?"

Astrid buzzed in, "He made it dry up." Eugene buzzed in at the same time an replied, "He made the leaves change colors."

Sakura and Kura shared a look, "We'll give it to ya both. Points. Finally, where was Hiccup at?"

Astrid buzzed in, "The Cove."

"Points." Kura said, "That is it for Remember Me. Time for a break, but we will return in a few!"

**Review!**


End file.
